Christmas Eve
by OldHaZel
Summary: A Christmas Eve in the Gilmore/Huntzberger home.


Twas the night before Christmas...

Rory smiles approvingly at the perfectly balanced stockings hanging over the fire; her decorated home is certainly one to admire. The flames make a gentle glow dance across her joyful face whilst she inspects every item to make sure it's in its proper place. Why she loves the night before the most no one knows but she holds out a foot for the heat to tickle her toes. Her thoughts drift her two small boys upstairs in bed, wondering what excitement must being going through their heads. She stands in her thick winter PJs and mock Santa hat taking a sip from her sweet winter's nightcap. A bang, yelp and thud have her running for the door and she skids into her fuzzy Xmas slippers to investigate more. Outside on the ground is the fake sleigh and reindeer, it's pinning her husband down and for a second she shows fear. He moves himself free and stands covered in snow, stuck to his eyebrows, even on his elbow. She rolls her eyes and shakes her head whilst saying it was right what she had previously said.

"I told you not to go up there."

"Turns out you were right to care."

"You are lucky it was only the porch roof."

"It was funny though right, and you couldn't see what happened to Prancer's hoof."

"Excuse me?"

"A place no hoof ever needs to be!"

"I hope our boys don't inherit your clumsiness."

"Well at least I have a beautiful, loving wife who is going to take care of me when I am a total mess." His eyes twinkle in the light of the moon and she looks to the sky; Santa will be here soon.

"She sounds wonderful, is she here too? I'd love to meet her."

"Ha ha." He smiles and wraps his arms around her waist to pull her in for a kiss; her lips have always been a source of pure bliss.

"Let's get you inside, it's going to snow soon and that poor nose of yours is as red as a cherry."

"But what about..." he turns towards the fallen decoration with some wary.

"Nuh uh, Mister. I want you inside this house now." He walks in with his arm over her shoulder and plants a kiss to her rose red cheek that creates a slight smoulder.

In the hallway he discards of his gloves when an excited small puppy knocks into him with a shove. He bends to pick him up then throws at the hook his green knitted hat, "Thank goodness you agreed not to get them a cat."

"What do you have against cats?"

"Puppies are cooler! Cats are all quiet and they look wicked and arrogant. _And_ when you die..they eat you."

"Don't say things like that in front of the boys!"

"Hmm, what should we name you little dude?" he holds him up to look him eye to eye only to breathe out a little sigh. "He is just so cute."

"The boys are going to name him remember."

"But they are three years old, they will probably just name him Dog!" his voice is in slight shout and his face wears a pout.

He sits on the sofa placing the dog to his right and looks out of the window to see the cold snowy night. He sucks on a candy cane, one with red and green stripes; it hangs out of his mouth as would an old man's pipe. He toys with the dog who's his face is broad and has a little round belly but his attention is stolen by the large muted tele. Her soft cheerful voice is the sound that fills his ear "Don't get too comfy; I need your assistance now dear."

"But I only just sat down."

"From a task that was no one's fault but your own."

"What do you need me to do?"

"The presents are still in our room, go get them and be quiet will you."

As the presents are brought she positions them with care as anything but beauty is considered a nightmare. Four little feet patter downstairs on search of what their parents are doing and one small pet is hidden as the big Christmas surprise is not to be ruined.

"What do you boys think you are doing out of bed?" she stands hands held to her hips as the stern words leave her lips.

"We want the story again."

She lets out a sigh knowing they are faces she can't resist so sends them back their way and follows with a twist.

Back in their beds she tucks the quilt in tight and plants kisses on their foreheads, the last one for tonight. She opens the page and recites the ancient words, for the second time this evening they have heard:

_ 'Twas the night before Christmas...'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Merry Christmas you guys! Have a fun New Year too! =) **


End file.
